


Just Ask Her Out

by AquaBurst07



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marco being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting home from a fight with a monster, Marco tries to ask Star on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Ask Her Out

“Ugh,” Marco grimaced, trying get the goop off of his arm. “I hate it when monsters do that.” 

“Hold on,” Star said, pointing her wand at her friend. She sent a blast at magic at him, which caused a gust of wind to hurl at him and messing up his hair. 

“Oh, sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” 

Star pointed her wand at herself, blasting away the gunk. As Star walked inside of the house, Marco eyes were glued to a flyer. What was he looking at? 

“That’s on this year?” Marco blurted out before she had the chance to say anything. 

“Huh?” Star said, shifting her eyes towards him. 

“The Valentine’s Day Dance,” Marco said, looking at her. “Surprised they are having it again this year, especially with Toffee crashing it last year.” 

“Oh, that dance! We took care of that sucker good.” 

Marco paused. This was it. Time to ask her out. 

“Star,” he began.

“Yeah?” 

This was it.

“Would you want to go with me this year?” Marco said under his breath. 

She raised a brow at this. “Run by that me again?” 

“Nothing,” Marco said, shifting his eyes away. 

“He said he wants you to go on a date with him to the dance,” Miss Diaz said through the doorway. 

“Mom!” Marco said, red on the cheeks. 

Star kissed him on the cheeks. “I love too.”


End file.
